First Impression
"First Impression" is the 17th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 63rd of the overall series. It debuted on July 9, 2019 on DC Universe. Logline The Reach are back, terrorizing smalltown America... unless the Outsiders can stop them! Synopsis Title Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Geo-Force |- | Patrick Maguire | |- | class="VA" | Greg Cipes | colspan="2" | Beast Boy |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Violet Harper |- | colspan="2" | Lian Nguyen-Harper |- | Antonia “Big Words” Rodriguez | |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Whisper A'Daire |- | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | Gaby Gabrielli | |- | class="VA" | Bryton James | colspan="2" | Virgil Hawkins |- | class="VA" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Artemis Crock |- | class="VA" | Eric Lopez | colspan="2" | Blue Beetle |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Jason Marsden | colspan="2" | Kid Flash |- | Thomas Tompkins | |- | class="VA" | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | Miss Martian |- | class="VA" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Aquaman |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Mae Whitman | colspan="2" | Wonder Girl |- | Tommi Tompkins | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Angel O'Day |- | colspan="3" | Batman |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Bruno Mannheim |- | colspan="2" | Cairo DeFrey | |- | colspan="3" | Eduardo Dorado Jr. |- | colspan="3" | Forager |- | colspan="3" | Ilona DeLamb-Markov |- | colspan="3" | Jay Garrick |- | colspan="3" | Joan Garrick |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy |- | colspan="3" | Lex Luthor |- | colspan="3" | Livewire |- | colspan="3" | Mist |- | colspan="3" | Nightwing |- | colspan="3" | Oracle |- | colspan="3" | Perdita |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="2" | Scorpia A'Daire | |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Tara Markov |- | colspan="3" | Thirteen |- | colspan="3" | Victor Stone |- | colspan="3" | Viktor Markov |- | colspan="3" | Wendy Jones |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman |- Continuity Trivia * Number 16: ** The comment posted by the M-HYC 1K Wordsworth account has 16 million re-posts. ** Celia Windward's account is @CWindward'16'. ** Angel O'Day's selfie with Garfield has '16'0 million likes. Goofs * The final scene features two reused shots from the meeting in the Batcave in "Triptych": ** The shot of Batman cross-armed and Robin standing next to him with his left hand on the waist. ** The close-up of Wonder Woman turning her head to the left. This is actually a reverse shot of the original scene, in which she turns her head to the right, while asking what the Reach device did. Cultural references * The Hub's computer has a notification Beast Boy has named the "Troub-Alert". This was the name of a similar system in the Super Friends animated series. * Mayor Tompkins' derisive comment about a "Newsgirl Legion" is a reference to the Newsboy Legion, the young allies of the Golden Age Guardian in Brooklyn, NY. * Several references to Scooby Doo and in particular, the animated series Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, appear in this episode. ** Antonia loses her glasses, which she is helpless without, much like Velma Dinkley. ** Sheriff Patrick Maguire resembles Crystal Cove's sheriff Sheriff Bronson Stone. Troy Baker emulates Patrick Warburton's voice for the character. ** Mayor Tompkins resembles mayor Fred Jones, Sr., who also has a child with the same name and is reluctant to allow the gang to do their exploring and news gathering. ** The alien monsters turn out to be humans in disguise, and Whisper A'Daire laments that they could've gotten away with it, if it wasn't for those meddling kids; this was a common ending for Scooby-Doo episodes. Questions Unanswered questions Quotes References External links Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by DR Movie Category:Episodes written by Brandon Vietti Category:Episodes directed by Mel Zwyer Category:Season three episodes